Final Fantasy - The Age of Darkness 'Book 1'
by reeset
Summary: Set back in the world of Final Fantasy 9. 3 years after the end of the game, a story is about to unfold. The world is at a constant war, while 3 strangers from another planet arrive to gain a higher power. R&R - Crappy summary, READ THE STORY!
1. Introduction

Final Fantasy 9-  
  
The Age of Darkness  
  
-----------------  
  
Book 1  
  
Introduction  
  
-----------------  
  
It was 3 years after the famous battle againts Kuja. After Zidane returned, everything began to look bright. Zidane and Garnet had been married in the garden of Alexandria castle a few months after he had returned. Steiner and Beatrix had fallen in love and had been dating ever since. They both still protected the kingdom, together. Freya, with the help of her long lost love, Fratley, and other Burmecians, had rebuilt their kingdom. Vivi had lived in Alexandria and has been working in a medicine shop. He had children of his own as well, which by now have gone out all over the world to see its beauty. Amarant had settled in Treno, bought himself a small, nice house, and barely leaves it. Eiko has lived with Cid and Hilda in the castle of Lindblum, as they had decided to adopt her. Later on, she went back to Madain Sari and brought her moogles back to live with her in the castle. Quina went out on an adventure to find the greatest foods in the world. It seems as though  
everything had been going perfectly normal, but was it?  
  
Tremors could constantly be felt at any of the kingdoms. Rather than thinking of the natural causes of Gaia, they had all blamed it on firing airships. Lindblum had attacked Burmecia, and Burmecia fought back. Those two kingdoms have been in constant war ever since. Later on, Burmecia got furious with Alexandria and drug them into the battle. Alexandria would stay and keep their armies at home for defense, as they wished not to fight. Many residents of the two other kingdoms would flee to Alexandria, as it was now the safest area to reside in. But the tremors had been coming from deep under the ocean. It was not exactly an earthquake, but instead an awakening.  
  
Now at the beack lying northwest of Lindblum were three absolute strangers to the continent. Two of them had light blue hair, one long, one short, both male. The female had dark-blonde hair, her signature color of clothes was red and gray. The short haired male wore a blue-green outfit with a dark blue cape, while the long haired male wore a light blue cape with a dark blue outfit. The short haired male and the female looked like a pair, because they did not look human enough like the other.  
  
The long haired male made a cup with his hands, and went down on his knees near the edge of the beach. When a wave came by, he filled his hands with the fresh seawater and stared at his reflection into it. His hand slightly trembled as he took a drink from it. The setting sun was beginning to fade under the horizon.  
  
"It's getting closer everyday..." the long haired male said. He tossed the water back into the sea, which had frozen in his own hands. He rubbed his gloved hands together slightly, removing the rest of the water from them.  
  
"Yes, the tremors are more violent now. Those nations are at war, they are unaware of what is truly going on..." the female said.  
  
"Oh well. By the time they know what it is, they will be too late, and we will have suceeded..." the short haired male spoke up.  
  
"Mandi, when do you think it will come up?" the long haired one said.  
  
"Dal, Im not sure, anytime within the next week is my guess, but I could be wrong," Mandi said. Dallas was the long haired ones name, yet she normally called him Dal for short.  
  
"Let us head back to the forest then, I'd rather not be caught up in an airship battle." Dal said.  
  
"Marc, are you coming?" Mandi asked the other man. He was still watching the ocean.  
  
"Yes....I'm coming..." Marc turned around and walked off the beach with them, back to their hideout in the forest on the mountain. Their footsteps were washed away by new waves, destroying the evidence that showed someone was here.  
  
Out in the ocean, bubbles were forming from long, captive air, that has been released by the islands rising. A small peak of the mountain was starting to poke through. Soon, it will have appeared, and they will have what they came to this world for...  
  
-----------------  
  
Authors Note: I am hoping for this to become a 2 book series, the first will lead and set up the 2nd book, which will focus more on the adventure than the first one. If at all possible, a 3rd book could be made, but that is very unlikely. Stay tuned!  
  
----------------- 


	2. Pearls of Wisdom - Part 1

Final Fantasy 9  
  
The Age of Darkness  
  
-----------------  
  
Book 1  
  
Chapter 1: Pearls of Wisdom -Part 1-  
  
-----------------  
  
Garnet was now sitting in her kitchen with other members of her castle staff, awaiting their early morning breakfast. She was dressed in a pearl white gown, normal wear for her around the castle. She was waiting for her eggs and ham with a soft, flaky biscuit when her "knight in shining armor" entered the room. Now the king, Zidane walked in in his robe, still a little tired. He took his seat next to Garnet, and gave her a peck on the cheek.  
  
"Is that all I get?" she said to him, almost in a whisper.  
  
"You'll get more up in our room," he smiled, whispering back to her. She giggled lightly, and in came the food, carried by their 7 man team of chefs. Her food was placed on a fancy golden plate, same with Zidanes. Her eggs tasted perfect, but her ham was a little cold. She ignored it though. She was picky, but she always kept quiet. Zidane gobbled down his food as quick as he could. Garnet ate hers quickly, but tried not to act so piggish. A few of the staff looked at him from down the table, but went back to their conversation immediately. As soon as they finished eating, they walked back up to their room. They were discussing the war that was going on right now.  
  
"But Garnet, if we pull back Fleet #02, we will lose our sight over Lindblum," Zidane commented.  
  
"If we bring the fleet home, we can protect our own nation even beter. And we are hardly any part in this war, but Uncle Cid is overreacting. I can't get through to him at all..." Garnet said.  
  
"Have you ever considered a peace talk?" Zidane suggested.  
  
"I have, but everytime, I get hold of Uncle Cid, and he always declines. I don't know why, I can never get a straight answer out of him."  
  
"What about Hilda? Maybe if you talk to her, she could get through to him?"  
  
"I can't, it's like she is not even there. Everytime I send a message over their, it's always Cid that answers, never Hilda. Maybe something happened to her..."  
  
"What about Burmecia? They are a weak kingdom, they have little power in the water or air. Maybe talk with them? They may know something that we don't."  
  
"Maybe, but our communications with them are limited, they think we are against them as well..."  
  
"Then what are we to do?"  
  
"I....I just don't know...." Garnet said, and they had reached their room. Zidane opened the door for her, and, fulfilling his promise made at the breakfast table, he took her in his arms and they locked into a deep, passionate kiss.  
  
"Mmmm...." Zidane said, still with his arms wrapped around her waist.  
  
"Well, you sure keep your promises, don't you?" It was more of a statement that a question, but he still slightly laughed at it. He then kissed her again, this one shorter. After that, they continued their discussion on the war.  
  
"Well then, oh mighty queen, what are we ever to do?" Zidane asked her, falling back onto their queensize bed.  
  
"What can we do, oh dangerous one?" Garnet replied, falling onto the bed from the opposite side of Zidane.  
  
"Well, I am going to have a talk with Blank down at the pub, I haven't seen him in ages," Zidane said. Garnet and Zidane have been "mingling" with the common folk ever since they became royalty. It gets too boring in the castle to stay locked up inside all day.  
  
"When will you be doing that?" Garnet asked.  
  
"Right now, if you don't mind, babe." Zidane cranked his neck back a little and looked at her. She did the same and smiled. Zidane rolled over and kissed her again, and then got up to go change. No use in wearing his "kingly" garments into town, especially into a pub full of drunken idiots.  
  
"Well, ok. I guess that's fine with me. Just be careful, alright?" she said, and he had finished changing.  
  
"Alright, see ya!" Zidane opened the door and out of the hall, closing the door behind him. Garnet sat there, in the dark room, all by herself. It wasn't long before she fell asleep.  
  
Down at the pub, Blank was ordering his 2nd mug of beer. His other comrades were back in Lindblum, just hanging out at their hideout. Most of the people in the bar were not drunk, which was normal for a Saturday afternoon. The townspeople didn't get drunk till later at night, usually around 10 pm.  
  
The door to the pub was open, which was nice, rather than having to smell the high stench of beer in the air. A cool, refreshing breeze would sweep in and give him the shivers ever once in a while, but it was acceptable. Zidane came walking in the door just a moment later.  
  
"Hey Blank," Zidane said, sitting down at a stool next to him. The bartender smiled at him and got out another mug. He knew what Zidane wanted whenever he came in.  
  
"Hey, what's up? Haven't seen you around..." Blank said. He sipped from his mug and set it down, then wiping the foam off of the top of his mouth.  
  
"Well, it's been hell since the war started, so I haven't been out of the castle much. What are the others up to?" Zidane asked. The bartender had set Zidanes drink down infront of him. Zidane nodded at him and took a sip.  
  
"Ah, the usual."  
  
"Nothing?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
Outside, shouts of anger had aroused. A few people were running toward the town entrance. A couple of the people in the bar had turned to look out the door to try to see if they could see anything. One of them got up and went to the door and squinted against the sunlight.  
  
"It looks like a fight or something..." the man said.  
  
"Should we check it out?" Blank asked Zidane.  
  
"I think so..." Zidane said. They both got up, drinks unfinished, and rushed out of the bar. They went down the road to the small group of people that were standing in a circle, just near the statue at the town entrance. Blank pushed through the group, a few steps ahead of Zidane, and when the people turned around, they let Zidane through. When they reached the center, they saw a Burmecian soldier, blood running from the cuts on his arms.  
  
"Get back! Everyone, NOW! Get back!!!" Zidane said, motioning for the crowd to move back. The gate guards came rushing up to help bring the crowd back. The soldier looked unconcious, just lying there. Not dead, Blank could see him breathing.  
  
"Zidane, he's still alive. What should we do?" Blank asked.  
  
"Let's get him back to the castle, he may have a message for us." Zidane replied. They carried him back to the castle, and into the small hospital wing of the castle. There, a doctor and nurse had put him in bed and had checked on his condition. They then cleaned and tended the wounds.  
  
"Doctor, how is he..." Zidane asked.  
  
"Well, he is unconcious, and he got beat pretty badly. He will survive, but it will be a little bit before he awakens." the doctor said.  
  
"Well, can you send the nurse up to the castle when he does awaken?" Zidane asked.  
  
"Certainly," the doctor said. He turned back, looking at a few papers on the condition of the soldier. Zidane and Blank left the hospital wing.  
  
"That is bad... He musta went through something horrible trying to get here..." Blank said.  
  
"The Evil Forest, perhaps?" Zidane suggested.  
  
"Maybe... but that is a dangerous place for a single soldier to be going. Do you think there were others that were with him?"  
  
"Might be, we will have to wait until he comes to. Let's go tell Garnet." Zidane said, and they hurried off to Zidanes room.  
  
When they arrived, they saw Garnet sleeping on the bed, just as she was when Zidane left her.  
  
"Woman, are you going to lie there all day?" Zidane asked, one hand on his hip. Garnet opened her eyes and looked up at him.  
  
"Huh...why haven't you left yet...." Garnet asked him.  
  
"You were sleeping, hon." Zidane said.  
  
"I was...oh god....." Garnet said.  
  
"We have a...small situation at hand..." Blank said.  
  
"Oh, hi Blank, nice to see you. What kind of situation?" Garnet asked.  
  
"A Burmecian soldier arrived in the city today, when we got to him it looked like he got the shit beat out of him." Blank told her.  
  
"What..."  
  
"Yea... He is unconcious, he is now in the hospital wing."  
  
"Oh my god..."  
  
-----------------  
  
Authors Note: This chapter would be too long, so im splitting it into two parts. 


End file.
